watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Articles
Silverstream -Bronze Nomintaion I think Silverstream's article should be given a silver nomintaion. It's pretty good. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 15:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fix the paragraph form on her page. Other than that, it looks good. :D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Cheetz, are you still working on this? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I fixed her page up some. Splashpelt14 Talk to me :) 04:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll take over by fixing up her page, for now. Splashy Cloudstar~Bronze nomination He's ready. Splashpelt fixed it up good. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It's fantastic! Add a main quote please. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I added it for you. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this Yatz? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks good. CBV? Splashpelt14 04:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I shall change the nomination to Bronze. I think Cloudstar gets the nomination for bronze. We all agree? Splashy Bronze nomination earned. Splashy Firestar ~Bronze nomination His article is ready. Main quote, references, you name it. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 00:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome. Comments before vote? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you add some paragraphs into the original series? 01:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cheetz, are you still working on this? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I can take over...[[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Go for it Feather. ~Splashpelt14 If you're still working on this Feather, his description needs to be cited, he should have a family section added to his page, and the main quote isn't the exact quote, nor is it the full thing (but I'll take care of that) Also, it only has the first two books in the OS. Is it able to get nominated for silver when it doesn't have a complete history? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I cleaned up the page a bit. I fixed the quote, added family and some references and a couple other things. The family's not complete though and the description still needs to be cited. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:23, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to take over, Paleclaw? Splashy Well I could take over it for bronze, but I only have about half ov the original series on hand, so I can't finish most of the history. I can do the other stuff though and maybe ut just a brief history from what I remember in the books I don't have. I doubt I'd be able to get this up to silver though. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It should actually be nominated for Bronze right now, Not silver. I'll help out with expansion at some points if you want me too. Splashy Alright then, sure I'll take over. :) In the original series I can definitely work on Fire and Ice, Rising Storm, and The Darkest Hour, but probably none of the others. I'm going to the library in a few minutes though, so I'll see if I can pick up any other ones. That'd be great if you could help me expand some of it though. ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Antpelt - Bronze Nomination I think he's good. I did his page up. Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 11:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I think we should wait until his image is approved before we nominate it, but his article is awesome! Cheetah User talk:Cheetahstar123 00:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon kk! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Other Back I am back now, thank you so much for baring with me :) I am ready to be focused on PC now xD 00:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, my sig still isn't working >.< ~Splashpelt SPLASHY! Yay! You're back! =D ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 10:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Can I join please? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you in :) Splashpelt ''Talk to me :D ''19:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bronze Nominations? Do we have to nominate for bronze? And if not, where do we put the tag? There aren't any talk pages for the character pages on here like there was on wwiki. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah good point xD I really don't know. Rainwillow? Got some answers for us? Splashpelt Ring Ring! Hellooo? Hmmm, all the pages seem to have talk pages now. I'm not sure how it happened, but I guess we can put the tags on there now. XD But my question wasn't answered about whether you need to nominate for bronze or not. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 00:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) No pages have any nominations yet. So I'd say change all "silver" to "bronze." What do you think? Splashy I think that's a good idea. Especially since some of these pages aren't quite silver material, but they're still very good. Like some of them the history isn't even half completed, but that'd take AGES to finish. XD May I nominate comething for bronze up there then? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Nominate whatever you like! We need all the help we can get :3 Splashy Yeah. How about we nominate everything bronze and then let who ever wants to nominate that article fix it? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Splashy Okay. Then let's start grading everything bronze. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 10:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Unactive I am currently going to be a bit unactive. Please go to my userpage to see why. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Members. I noticed some people haven't made an edit in awhile. I'll move them to the Elder's Section. If any of the members object to being inactive, leave a message below and I'll add you back in. Splashpelt